


we fell in love in october

by writerblender



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Wondertrev Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerblender/pseuds/writerblender
Summary: you will be my girl, my girl, my girl, and my world.[a college AU, written for the wondertrev holiday exchange!]
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	we fell in love in october

Diana is late.

She's only late because another student, a blonde boy in a university sweater, had plowed straight into her, careless to where his coffee spilt or who he ran into in the process. He'd been too absorbed into whatever was on his phone that he hadn't even noticed her until they were both stumbling away from the collision. He'd been kind enough to try to dry the large coffee stain on her sweater but Diana had denied pointedly any more help, growing more frustrated and later by the second.

She'd faced the stern looks of her professor but thankfully spared the wrath, making up a quick excuse about getting lost, despite being an upperclassman, and taken her seat next to Epione with an apologetic smile.

"What happened to you?" Epione asked, eyeing the large, visible stain decorating Diana's front.

"Some foolish..." Diana begins to mutter under her breath, only stopped when the door swings open and the blonde boy, with a matching stain across his clothes, enters the room.

"Mr. Trevor," Professor Antiope only takes a brief second to look up from her lecture to gaze at him disapprovingly. "So kind of you to join us."

Steve blushes under the scrutiny, quickly taking the only open seat left next to Diana. He offers her a quick hello and small smile, neither of which Diana returns. Instead, she turns to look over at Eniope, her own cheeks burning red at the whole situation.

Eniope is failing miserably at hiding her smile behind her hand, clearly putting the situation together on her own, and Diana spends the rest of the class debating whether it would be rude to transfer out of the course while in class.

...

It only takes a few moments of common sense and reason from Eniope and her roommate, Mera, to convince Diana to stay in the class. Despite the difficult curriculum and unfortunate circumstances unfolding around her, Diana needs the class if she hopes to complete her Gender Studies degree on time. It's sound logic and Diana almost makes it halfway through the semester without another word from Steve Trevor, who seemed to get her hints quickly after the first day.

She's _almost_ to fall break when it happens.

She's engaged in a heated debate with another boy, a business major with a quick tongue named Maxwell Lord, and she's still arguing her side valiantly as Maxwell shouts over her. Diana knows it's not about being the loudest but the smartest; still, she's not sure how much more of Maxwell's indistinct screaming she can take before she resorts to it herself.

She doesn't have to wonder for a second longer when, from next to her, a voice, louder than her or Maxwell, speaks up.

"Shut up, Max!" It's Steve Trevor; at another, stronger male voice, Maxwell finally stops speaking. All men are the same, Diana notes miserably to herself. "No one gives a shit what you have to say. Maybe if you actually listened to Diana, you'd know that."

"I'm not interested in debating a girl," Maxwell spits, disgust heavy in his final word. "She doesn't know anything."

"Grow up," Steve huffs. "She knows a hell of a lot more than you do."

"What makes you think that?" Maxwell demands. "Huh? What have you got to say?"

Diana lets out a tiny sigh, ready for another man to dominate the topic they have no personal experience or weight in, as Steve speaks up again. What he says shocks her.

"I'm more interested in what Diana has to say," he answers, turning back to Diana and offering her a pleasant smile. "Sorry to interrupt, Di."

While Professor Antiope gestures for her to continue, with Maxwell now stuck in a stunned silence and Eniope nudging her shin pointedly under their desks, Diana continues. This time, however, she finds her mind wandering away from her argument and towards the boy seated next to her.

...

"You should ask him out," Mera breaks the silence of their study session by putting down the laminated diorama that she's been staring at for the past hour. Diana looks over at her, nearly swallowed in a mountain of marine biology textbooks and study guides, and throws one of her highlighters at her.

Mera deflects the harmless projectile with a wave of her hand and laughs. "C'mon, Di! What have you got to lose? Even Eniope thinks he's worth a shot and she hates most dudes."

"I'm not interested," Diana counters.

"I wasn't interested when I found Arthur either," Mera replies, brushing stray hands of her bright hair from her face. While Diana doesn't look convinced, Mera continues. "C'mon. What's the worst that could happen? He turns out to be a jerk and you never see him again after this semester. You get a free coffee no matter what."

"If he doesn't spill it on me first," Diana huffs. 

The apartment lingers with the sound of their laughter long after. 

...

Diana lingers after class the next day, stance firm and commanding in front of Steve's desk. Steve stares up at her from where he'd been shoveling books into his satchel. While he looks like he's ready to say something, Diana speaks first.

"You can take me out for coffee tomorrow at noon."

Steve's cheeks tinge pink as he smiles. "I'll pick you up," he offers, voice quiet.

"You'll meet me," Diana counters.

Steve's smile only grows. 

...

Despite her best efforts, Diana finds herself falling for Steve over the course of their two hour date, long after their coffee grows as cold as the outside October air. Against everything, she can't help herself; he's charming, polite, and kind. He listens to everything she says, bright blue eyes attentive to her every movement, and despite his previous flounders, is effortlessly suave and sharp-witted. For the first time since Kaisa, she feels as though she's falling in love.

When Steve walks her back to her apartment, he kisses her breathless under the streetlights. When he teases that they should've met in a chemistry class instead, Diana throws her head back in laughter, her hands tangled in his sweater.

Steve thinks it's the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!!
> 
> this is for softiebucky on tumblr, for the wondertrev holiday fic exchange! this was so fun to write; i hope you enjoy it, friend!
> 
> the title and summary of this fic is from "we fell in love in october" by girl in red
> 
> until next year, you can find me on tumblr @ wndasmaximoffs <3


End file.
